


Bubblegum

by Dain



Series: Femslash February 2019 [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, F/F, Friendship, Gen, I'm going to be using that tag a few times this month and I apologize in advance, I've rewritten this a few times and it's still weird so I'm just going to have to live with it, Kitty's In Denial, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: It’s nothing big, it’s really not. It’s just weird to think that one of her best friends remembers her as an adult from a different timeline, and now they’re friends and around the same age, and - it’s weird, that’s all. It would be weird for anyone.





	Bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Pink

Rachel heaves a massive sigh as she flops down next to Kitty on her bed.

“Rough day?” Kitty asks.

“Rough week,” Rachel says. “Rough life.” She blows a pink bubble through her lips until it pops.

Kitty pokes her and asks, “What’s with you and gum lately?”

“I’ve been trying things out,” Rachel says. “I don’t think I ever had gum before I came here.”

The two of them don’t talk about Before very much.

They’ve talked about Rachel adjusting to life in a new world, and Kitty’s helped her sort out memories when she can’t keep what happened when straight, but they’ve never sat down and talked about Rachel’s former life in detail. And maybe Rachel doesn’t want to, but Kitty sometimes feels like she should try to broach the topic. She just…doesn’t want to. Especially since…

Rachel blows another bubble, and Kitty tries very hard to not watch her lips as she does.

It’s nothing big, it’s really not. It’s just weird to think that one of her best friends remembers her as an adult from a different timeline, and now they’re friends and around the same age, and - it’s weird, that’s all. It would be weird for anyone.

“Honestly?” Rachel says, and Kitty realizes she’s left the silence hanging a little too long. “I don’t think I like gum that much.”

Kitty laughs, and lets herself focus on that instead of everything else. “You’ve been doing nothing but chewing gum for a week straight, Rach.”

“I thought maybe it was just the flavors I was choosing,” Rachel says. She blows another bubble, contemplative. “Nah, I think it’s just gum.”

“As long as you’re happy,” Kitty says, and looks away.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi on [Tumblr](https://ndscottsummers.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
